nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mystical Moonstone
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have NightClan Roleplaying Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Hi Moony! I like your siggie :) [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 21:27, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Moon! Can you make me a siggie on here? Great wiki btw, I think we'll have lots of fun. :D 22:05, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Moony! Can I make a cat on here named Swiftsand? And can you make me a siggy? Misty Thanks! I want my siggy to say: If I Ruled The World… Misty Sorry I haven't been on Moon, I've been really busy. I'd like my original siggie thx. :D 00:32, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Your method of Roleplaying confuses me. How do you reply to a reply? [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 21:45, September 23, 2012 (UTC) What now Moon? Sending what? Oak did WHAT!!!??? I'm so confused... what happened? 12:08, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay... Still not sure, but whatever you say 20:51, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Larkpaw can be Misty's apprentice, and as for Owl it doesn't really matter to me as long as its a warrior. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 23:26, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Haha, sorry about earlier! I was browsing this wiki, and noticed the typo. My inner grammar police kicked in and I had to change it! xD. Am i doing this right? I haven't been on wikia in a year or so... I would love to join this clan by the way! I've never roleplayed on this site before, and it seems fun. I have to think of a cat though...hmm.... Once I think of one i'll join for sure! I could make twin cats or something, that'd be awesome, since I haven't seen any male cats, I could make one a male and the other female. Also, if you need any editing done, I'll be happy to help! XChaosRune (talk) 23:52, September 24, 2012 (UTC) We need an adoption/foster/babysitting page. If a cat isn't RPed in a certain period of time it is placed in "foster care" until it is adopted by another member or the original player returns. And if someone is going to be away for a long period of time and they want their cat/s to be RPed, they can get someone to "babysit" it/them. If they don't want anyone to RP their cat/s they should say somewhere that they'll be away, and state how long (approx.). [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 00:08, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Yay! I got an idea for the twin characters! It's sort of late though so I probably won't be able to do anything with them until after school tommorow. D a r n i t :( I'll go ahead and post their character profile things though! :D I'll also look around for anything else to edit tommorow! I love editing. So much. :D XChaosRune (talk) 01:37, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'll make pages for them tomorrow :D Cheers! [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 01:48, September 25, 2012 (UTC) PS. This makes me want to convert my failed RP forum into a Wiki. I saw you looked at my new wiki! o: I'll be storing A LOT in that thing... So it'll be filled with tons of awesome stuff, and errors. If I need any help (I most likely will) i'll be sure to ask! I also figured out that you probably roleplay in the comments, which I don't know why I didn't figure that out sooner. o_o. I'm working on what the name will be of my cat's mystery clan (MoonClan is my current idea) and other stuff. Dangit. I get so involved in things! xD. I don't know when we can start roleplaying, hopefully when were all online! I need some food. I'll be back soon to start! :D XChaosRune (talk) 22:29, September 25, 2012 (UTC) 'Ello there Moony! I'm online (obviously) - are you? [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 23:03, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Totes, dude! I'm on the IRC right now too, btw. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 23:16, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh no! Well, I'm gonna do my homework and I'll be back in 30 minutes to an hour. Ttyl, [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 23:27, September 25, 2012 (UTC) PS. (I'm making it a PS because I don't feel like signing again) My failed RP is right here! Lol, I like making links say stuff thats not actually the URL. I'm that cool. Come back Moony! D: [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 01:48, September 26, 2012 (UTC)